Eleanor Everflower
A sweet and quiet girl from a well respected family, Eleanor is the last person anyone would suspect to have dark intentions, and is considered the crowning jewel on a perfect suburban family. Still feeling repressed and stifled Eleanor is fed up of her good girl persona and grows to adore the new supernatural team of Hydes and becomes a major fan of them. Unwittingly she is friends with one of their members Ajax Bath who she would later go onto date, and through them discover their secrets and join them as the rebellious punk and rock hyde Eliza Shade of The Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Eleanor Everflower *'Alias': Eliza Shade *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Ginger (Human), Crimson with purple bangs (Hyde) *'Eyes': Blue (Human), Topaz (Hyde) *'Likes': **'Eleanor': Flowers, cute things, romance novels, smut (secretly), hot chocolate, plush toys, spa, engineering, being naughty (secretly), Ajax (Freind and future Boyfreind), Jackie and other Hydes (Crush) ***'Eliza': Taking charge, motorbikes, heavy metal, clubbing, spa, working out, being admired, making music, being naughty, *'Dislikes': **'Eleanor': Her perverted side (formerly), getting embarrassed, garlic, violence, being ignored, not being a hyde (formerly), being so 'goody goody' ***'Eliza': Being ignored, slow events, no alcohol, weak people, being called arrogant, being a good girl, conformity *'Family': Caring mother and Father Appearance Human A mousey little girl with vivid orange hair, Elanor prior to taking the formula was a diminutive 5ft girl with a tiny skinny body and a rather straight figure and small b-cup chest. Her rather frizzy red hair was extremely curly, and while not unpleasant it seemed to present itself as a afro and stuck up naturally so Eleanor often kept it cut short around her head. She had noticeable pale skin a little freckles all over her arm and face earning her the insult 'freckles' from the schools bullies: however those who saw her said she had an adorable face and very bright and bouncy blue eyes. She would often wear long dresses down to her ankles along with smart shoes and a sleeves cardigan and button up shirt with flower patterns running across it. She would often place a comb on the left side on her hair so she could attach a large decorative pink flower to it. After taking the Hyde formula Eleanor is rather upset she did not grow very much, being now only 5'2ft, but is glad her skinny body gains clear cut definition more so than other girls although her body narrows and gains noticeable curves, her chest jumping up to a high and form C and her hips flaring out and her legs lengthening for that extra two inches she had gained. Her now slim legs and shapely body also gained a clear tan and lost most of their former freckles, leaving only a black beauty spot bellow her now noticeable lips. Her hair also lengthened out losing its frizz and while not growing down her back it gained a wild and untamed look to it. Eleanor in this form took to wearing black tights, a small tan dress and white low cut short sleeve T-shirt along with camo green heeled combat boots. She would also take to wearing a choker collar and earrings. Hyde-Eliza As Eliza the Eleanors now slight curves explode out into well formed sloping hips and a large DD chest that seems to hold out against gravity's attempt to drag it back down. Her body also gains a lot of muscle much more than most hydes her chest broadening and her new pectorals forcing her chest out to a borderline E cup, while her height only grows to 6'5ft, which is rather short for a Hyde. Her Light skin soon darkens to a pitch black that is stretched over skin highlighting every part of her, and moves as her cords of steel that are her muscles move. Her hair stays rather short but goes from a bright orang to a deep crimson while her two bangs that now grow down to bellow her chin take on a deep purple highlight, and a third strand of purple hair that grows where her hair parts stretches out at an enormously long length down to her chest. Like all Hydes she gins the familiar topaz eyes but her lashes take on a spikey and pronounced appearance. Hyde Attire Eliza outfit is comprised of the same spandex and hagfish slime material that all other hyde uniforms are composed of. Hers consists of a purple sports camisole with a cross strap that goes around the neck, and a set of skin tight dark red micro shorts and two white thigh high boots made of spandex with her toes and heel exposed. Background Eleanor is an Everett local and is the daughter of a florist and a mechanic. Growing up around machines, plants and two of the kindest people in the city she naturally wanted for very little as a child and due to a sheltered life she never went through the rebellious tendencies that other young children have. However this lack of difficulty lead to Eleanor to shy away from confrontation and difficulty and find solace in helping others which was something she could easily understand. Still as she aged she took delight in making small pranks and making small mistakes that no one would notice finding such tiny rebellions fun and exhilarating even though in the grand scheme of things no one really notice she felt it was massive. She would eventually in her second year at school make friends with Ajax Bath who didn't seem to mind her quiet ways that lead others to stay away from her at school. Ajax would even on occasion defend her from bullies despite getting beaten up as a result. Eleanor however new sooner than most that Everett was changing, especially after she witnessed Jackie Hyde first hand one evening when she was out and the tall super buxom amazon told her to simply to get aside in such a way that she not only did so but wanted to. It was that one off hand remark that caused Eleanor to want to be a hyde and began to track down all their appearances becoming somewhat of an expert on all their quirks. She would even manage to run into Comette on her first evening out and more than willingly was swept away to a bedroom before Jackie could step in and spoil the fun. Still her fondness for the Hydes would lead to her straining her friendship with Ajax who had joined the anti-monster watch dog group Fang Alert, who she frowned on massively. Still after Fang Alert fell apart she noticed an unusual change in Ajax, seeing he was healthier, taller and in many ways more handsome then she had remembered: all of which stirred something within her and she was overjoyed when Ajax actually manned up and asks her out on a date. They were very close once the truth finally came out and Eleanor begged Ajax to turn her into a Hyde but her boyfriend refused to being afraid of how the formula would react with her. This would lead to a lot of tension as Eleanor wanted to not only become a Hyde but felt Ajax was keeping himself partially out of his life and knew full well what Troy got up to in his spare time. However after (insert dramatic event here) leads to Ajax/Troy getting captures Eleanor stops asking and demands that Jackie give her the formula to save him. Eleanor herself initially though is actually taken aback at being a Hyde, but slowly grows to enjoy her new forms. She is notably one of the more reserved of the group while in her human form but as a Hyde is arguably the bossiest and one of the most promiscuous behind Comette and Troy. Personality Eleanor The words sweet don't do Eleanor justice, unyielding kind, eternally sweet and consumed by empathy for all living things Eleanor is the picture of a perfect young women. She claims to believe in nothing more than being their to help others and offer up her services to those who need it and will never say no to anyone, greeting them all in a sing song form of joy and happiness. She helps out at the pet shelter, volunteers at the old folks home and collects money for charity in her free time. And by the fact she smiles no matter the situation Eleanor seems to be always happy and always keen to help those in need. The truth is a lot more complicated though. Having been bought up by loving parents in a good neighbourhood and never upsetting anyone Eleanor is in reality bored out of her mind. Its a mistake to believe she in reality hates anything she does, as she adores her parents and loves to help people but part of her just wants to do something 'bad.' She relishes personally in screwing up and making mistakes and gets a rush out of bending and at time breaking the rules and not getting caught. She loves the irony that her appearance as a perfect little girl is only a half truth and while she dreads upsetting her parents she just finds being naughty so exhilarating. However this in turn unmasks Eleanor's greatest weakness she needs to be bad at the same time as everyone thinking she is good as she cannot bring herself to tell anyone even her own parents that she dislikes something, showing her complete lack of assertiveness. As a result Eleanor when she first appears, she seems to lack any real strength of character and is easily cowered by anyone who talks to her making her unusually shy. Whenever anyone talks to her she will mumble and seems to find it hard to open up to anyone except those she finds personal friends. Still as the story progresses and the main cast find out about her more naughty habits and love of getting her hands dirty they actually have to tell her that what she does is not particularly bad and with a little help from them and a new perspective a as a Hyde she learns to speak up for herself and actually get some control over her life. Indeed she also begins to show a distinct fondness for showing of her more seductive side especially around Ajax although still gets very embarrassed if anyone other than Ajax actually returns her advances. Initially though Eleanor was just a massive fan of the Hydes, adoring how they were so strong and amazing and secretly being enamoured with their sexual activity. And was overjoyed when she discovered her long time friend and then boyfriend was one and begged him to change her into one despite him telling her it was not what she thought. However once she managed to convince Jaqueline to let her take the formula to save Ajax she actually became afraid of her other half seeing the sexually active, brash and take charge inner self as so far from what she was, she was became terrified by herself. It in turn took Ajax to accept his own half to show her that it was not that bad and once they both embraced their Hyde halves they embraced themselves. Still while Eliza is more than willing to sleep around alongside Troy, Elanor is still slightly embarrassed by her inner selves fondness for her other team mates. Eliza Eiza stands as one of the starkest departures of any Hyde from her outer self. Frank, to the point and a assertive go getter with a fondness for taking charge compete with a highly arrogant personality, Eliza was a real surprise in just how much of a bad girl and leader she is. With a fondness for heavy metal, leather and fast vehicles she personifies everything Eleanor has secretly done or ever wanted to do and is her completely unrestrained unlike many of the other Hydes who show some small control over their other halves. She is free and a rebel and hates conforming and always wants to be the one who is in charge nd is arguably the most confrontational of all the Hydes. Still Eliza is also one of the most productive Hydes due to her having one track mind: while she can suffer from tunnel vision when she goes after something she goes after it with a determination rarely seen by any characters in the series and has a tendency to crush whatever or whoever it is in her way. This can make her one of the more destructive but also one of few who can motivate the Free Hydes to not et their extreme personalities overpower their overall mission. Still her overconfidence and arrogance in that she is convinced she is easily the best reveals her main flaw which is her stubbornness as she refuses to accept that her plans have failed and often has to be dragged off by the other characters. Still socially she is second only to Comette in embracing her new self, and while what Eliza does heavily embarrasses Eleanor, who she calls her little sister, Eliza is incredibly at ease in not only having Troy as her 'main squeeze' but at the same time having fun with not only her team mates but anyone who is able to keep up with her. In addition she loves putting on a show and strangely will pass over a more intimate evening to stand up on a stage and sing and dance like she often does at clubs just to make sure she is the one everyone notices and everyone dances to her tune. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Physiology' *'Superhuman strength': *'Size and Mass' *'Lift limit': As Eliza she can lift up to 110 tons at her maximum and has the strongest base of all the hydes in terms of strength: baring Jaqueline's strength boosts she gets from being angry *'Durability': *'Music generation': Using her guitar Eliza can focus her music into highly destructive blast waves and attacks, playing certain cords or singing certain lyrics allows Eliza to cause things to explode, light on fire, shoot electricity and crack rock. Skills *'Flower arranging' *'Guitar Playing' *'Mechanics' *'Motorbike riding' Equipment *'Electric Guitar' *'Motorbike' *'Tool box' Relationships Eleanor Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Free Hydes Category:Heros